Flying Mint Bunny
by Mizushi-Hime
Summary: Ketika sedang berada dalam ruang yang digunakan untuk World Meeting, seperti biasa France, England, dan America saling bertengkar, England yang marah mengucapkan mantra pengubah gender pada France, namun sayang bukannya France berubah menjadi wanita tetapi justru seluruh personifikasi berubah menjadi wanita. Melihat kejadian ini Indonesia berniat untuk membantu England.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Mint Bunny**

Disclaimer: Sayangnya hetalia bukan milik saya, apabila Hetalia adalah milik saya maka Romano dan England akan muncul disetiap episode dan Indonesia pun akan turut serta.

Summary : Ketika sedang berada dalam ruang yang digunakan untuk World Meeting, seperti biasa France, England, dan America saling bertengkar, England yang marah mengucapkan mantra pengubah gender pada France, namun sayang bukannya France berubah menjadi wanita tetapi justru seluruh personifikasi berubah menjadi wanita. Melihat kejadian ini Indonesia berniat untuk membantu England.

* * *

"… Jadi aku sarankan agar kita semua membuat robot superhero yang besar untuk mengatasi globalwarming!" ucap America mengakhiri pidato panjangnya mengenai robot penghenti global warming dengan semangat tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa mayoritas dari personifikasi lainnya asik berbicara dengan yang lain ataupun tertidur.

"Bloody hell! Bagaimana bisa robot raksasa menghentikan global warming dasar idiot!" seru England seperti biasa menolak setiap usulan yang dilontarkan oleh America.

"Iggy! Kita tidak akan tau sebelum kita mencobanya! Lagipula robot superhero raksasa itu keren!" balas America sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja rapat dengan keras.

"Mon cher, lihatlah hasil dari didikanmu yang tidak benar" kata France dengan muka kecewa seraya mengelus mawar kesayangannya.

"Bloody Frog! Memangnya didikanmu juga baik huh?! Semua yang penah menjadi kolonimu pasti berubah jadi pervert!" England mulai berteriak dengan keras dan wajahnya mulai memerah karena emosi … atau karena malu, entahlah.

"A..aku tidak men..jadi pervert" ucap seseorang yang terdengar bagai bisikan angin dan sukses membuat ketiga personifikasi yang tengah bertengkar itu merinding seraya menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Ekhm! Walaupun begitu aku tetaplah seorang hero!" seru America seraya memasang pose hero yang ternyata sudah ia latih berkali-kali agar terlihat sempurna.

"Hah! Kau terlalu gemuk untuk menjadi hero!" cerca England yang langsung mendapatkan balasan dari America, France yang tidak mau ketinggalan pun segera mengeluarkan ejekkannya.

"Mmm.. Dan alis matamu itu terlalu tebal untuk disebut normal mon cheri"

"Dasar pervert!"

"Hahaha! Aku adalah hero!"

"DIAM!" teriak Germany yang berhasil membuat ketiga personifikasi tersebut dan personifikasi lainnya terdiam dan menatap sosok pria German yang sepertinya siap untuk meledak tersebut. Ruang yang digunakan untuk rapat tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh keheningan sebelum America tertawa dengan keras.

"Haha.. Kau membuatku kaget saja Germany" ujar America yang seperti merupakan aba-aba untuk personifikasi lainnya untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Germany hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang seraya memijat pelan keningnya karena mulai merasakan sakit kepala, menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak ada yang menganggap bahwa rapat ini penting.

"Ve~" ucap Italy yang duduk disebelah Germany seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak sang pria blonde karena merasa kasihan melihat keadaan temannya, sedangkan Japan yang duduk di sebelah Italy hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca doujinshinya.

"Masakanku baik-baik saja!" teriak England yang sepertinya telah melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan America dan France.

"Ugh! Masakanmu terasa seperti tanah liat Iggy!" ujar America seraya bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana ia terpaksa memakan masakan buatan England.

Ia sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia bertahan setelah memakan makanan buruk itu. Ah.. mungkin yang harusnya ia tanyakan terlebih dahulu adalah bagaimana sebuah telur yang di goreng bisa berubah menjadi seonggok makanan? Benda? Cairan? Mm.. sesuatu, ya.. sesuatu yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu sihir England?

"Fuck off you git!" seru England dengan aksen Inggris yang makin kental karena ia kini tengah marah.

"Makananku tidak terasa seperti tanah liat!" lanjut England yang jujur saja tidak terima makanannya dihina seperti itu.

"Hh.. tidak terasa seperti tanah liat mon cheri tapi terasa seperti abu, aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan lidahku setelah memakan entah apapun yang mau buat saat itu" France yang juga pernah mendapatkan musibah dalam bentuk mencicipi masakan England ikut mengomentari. Untung saja waktu itu ia tidak harus melakukan operasi lidah untuk mengobati lidahnya yang mati rasa tersebut.

"Shut it you frog!" geram England dengan wajah yang sangat merah entah karena malu atau karena marah, tapi melihat situasi yang ada kemungkinan besar wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Tapi itu adalah faktanya mon cher"

"Hahaha.. wajahmu sangat merah Iggy"

England yang mendengar jawaban France dan tawa America hanya dapat menggerutu dalam hatinya. Harusnya ia tadi memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Greece atau Japan atau Norway saja mungkin apabila ia duduk disana ia tidak akan diganggu lagi? Hh.. stupid Frace! Stupid America! Fine! Aku akan membalas mereka.

Pria beralis tebal keturunan Inggris itupun segera menutup matanya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang diarahkannya kearah France. Pria blonde bermata ungu tersebut hanya dapat memandang terkejut dan bingung kearah England yang sepertinya sudah mulai menggumamkan kata-kata aneh.

"Luna et sol licem emitteret, Hac voce longa mea, Esse me!" setelah England mengucapkan kata terakhir tiba-tiba ujung tongkat yang diarahkannya kearah France mengeluarkan sinar berwarna hijau yang semakin lama semakin terang dan membuat semua personifikasi yang ada di dalam ruangan menutup mata mereka.

Setelah merasa bahwa cahaya terang tadi sudah menghilang satu persatu personifikasi mulai membuka mata mereka.

"W..What the fuck!" terdengar teriakan dari Romano yang langsung diikuti oleh teriakan-teriakan panik lainnya.

"Hah! Apa ini?! Sejak kapan aku punya boobs!" teriak America sambil menatap dadanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kol.. kol.. kol"

"Aniki! Dadamu adalah milikku!" seru Korea seraya berusaha untuk menangkap China yang berlari sekencang angin untuk menjauhi Korea seraya berteriak.

"Aiya! Kau sendiri juga sudah memiliki dada!"

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! Apa menurutmu aku cantik?" Tanya Italy seraya memandang kearah Germany yang telah berubah menjadi wanita.

"Mein gott!" ucap Germany dengan suara yang jauh lebih melengking dibandingkan suara aslinya.

Well.. secara singkat mantra yang tadi diucapkan oleh England adalah mantra pengubah gender yang sebenarnya ingin ia tujukan kepada Frace tapi sayang sepertinya mantra tersebut hilang kendali dan membuat semua personifikasi pria berubah menjadi wanita, semua kecuali…

* * *

To be continue..

* * *

A/N: Hufh! Fanfic berchapter pertama yang author buat! Harapa berikan kritik dan saran! ^^ Maaf apabila author lama update fanfic ini tapi tenang dan jangan khawatir karena fanfic ini pasti bakal author selesein!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying Mint Bunny**

A/N : Eeek! Maaf author lama updatenya, author lagi sibuk sama sekolah, sekarang lagi musim banyak ujian jadi ga sempet deh buat lanjutin nih fanfic. Tenang aja! Author ga bakal lupain fanfic ini, tapi ya... updatenya lumayan lama hehe..

Disclaimer: Sayangnya Hetalia bukan milik saya, apabila Hetalia adalah milik saya Indonesia bakalan canon.

* * *

Well.. secara singkat mantra yang tadi diucapkan oleh England adalah mantra pengubah gender yang sebenarnya ingin ia tujukan kepada Frace tapi sayang sepertinya mantra tersebut hilang kendali dan membuat semua personifikasi pria berubah menjadi wanita, semua kecuali…

* * *

"Iggy! Kenapa kau masih seorang pria!" teriak America yang membuat personifikasi lainnya menatap kearah England. Dan ya, benar saja, England masih tetap sebagai seorang pria.

"Hey! Kau masih seorang pria! Itu tidak awesome!" terdengar teriakan dengan suara melengking dari Prussia yang sekarang memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang dan tekstur wajah yang jauh lebih halus.

"Chigi! Tea bastard! Kembalikan aku seperti semula!" ucap Romano yang kini tengah dipeluk dengan erat oleh Spain -yang juga telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita- seraya asik bergumam mengenai tomatonya-yang-sangat-manis.

"Arthur-san tolong kembalikan tubuhku" kata Japan yang kini rambutnya berada tepat diatas pundak dan mengenakan sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Aku ingin tubuh heroku kembali!" rengek America yang sepertinya tidak betah dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

"Haha.. aku pikir kalian semua terlihat cantik" ujar Hungary yang segera disetujui oleh Belgium dan personifikasi wanita lainnya yang untungnya tidak berubah menjadi pria karena mantra pengubah gender tersebut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka juga berubah gender.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berjalan?! Fuck! Dada dan pantatku terasa berat!" keluh Denmark.

"Kyaa! Mulai saat ini aku bisa memakai dress apapun yang aku inginkan!" terdengar suara Poland yang sepertinya bahagia dengan situasi yang terjadi padanya, tidak seperti personifikasi Negara lainnya yang menginginkan tubuh mereka kembali.

"Kau terlihat manis kakak" puji Liechtenstein pada Swiss yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan tidak menembak siapapun.

"Hon hon hon.. walaupun seorang wanita aku masih tetap terlihat anggun" ujar France yang tengah menatap wajahnya disebuah kaca yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"DIAM!" kembali terdengar teriakan dengan kata 'diam' yang berbeda adalah teriakan tersebut terdengar lebih melengking dan orang yang meneriaki kata tersebut memiliki rambut pendek.

Semua personifikasi pun sontak terdiam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Germany versi perempuan. Germany menarik nafas panjang sebelum menatap tajam kearah England.

"England, tolong kembalikan kami semua seperti semula" ucap Germany dengan suara yang tenang walaupun dalam hati ia sendiri sedang panik, karena well.. bagaimana ia akan mandi dengan keadaan tubuh seperti ini? Lupakan mandi, bagaimana ia akan buang air kecil dengan tubuh seperti ini?!

England yang selama kepanikan tadi terdiam segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil tas kerja miliknya, dari dalam tas tersebut ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar yang terlihat sudah lapuk dan siap bersatu dengan tanah dan dengan perlahan ia membuka buku tersebut.

Personifikasi lainnya hanya dapat terdiam dan menatap kearah England dengan harap-harap cemas, belum ada satu hari menjadi seorang wanita tetapi mereka sudah merindukan tubuh pria mereka.

Satu pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan dari kejadian ini adalah, menjadi wanita itu tidak mudah.

Ck.. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak lelah membawa beban berat a.k.a dada dan pantat mereka setiap hari? Para personifikasi pria yang kini berubah menjadi wanita hanya dapat bersyukur karena mereka tidak sedang datang bulan, entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dari vital region mereka.

"Ini dia!" seru England yang langsung menarik perhatian nation lainnya.

"Good job Iggy!" seru America seraya mengacungkan jempolnya "Sekarang cepat ubah kami!"

Dengan buku ditangan sebelah kirinya dan tongkat sihirnya ditangan satu lagi England kembali memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya sinar berwarna hijau kembali terpancar dan membuat nation lainnya menutup mata mereka.

Merasa bahwa cahaya tadi telah hilang para personifikasi Negara segera membuka mata mereka tapi sayang oh.. sayang, mereka masih saja dalam keadaan seperti semula, masih seorang wanita.

"Iggy! Kenapa mantranya tidak berhasil!" ujar America, sama seperti hero kita yang satu ini, nation lainnya juga bertanya-tanya kenapa mantranya tidak berhasil seraya berusaha untuk mempersiapkan mental mereka apabila mereka benar-benar sudah tidak dapat kembali normal.

"Mon lapin sepertinya kau juga tidak berbakat dalam hal ini" timpal France seraya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shut it! Itu baru satu mantra! Masih ada beberapa mantra lainnya!" ujar England yang kembali memmbuka-buka buku mantranya. Nation lainnya hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kembali meratapi nasib mereka.

"England! Aku membawa buku sihirku juga!" seru seseorang berambut blonde dengan mata berwarna merah yang setelah beberapa detik diperhatikan ternyata adalah Romania, salah satu anggota dari Magic Trio.

Romania berjalan mendekat kearah England dan menaruh buku sihirnya yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari buku sihir England dan mulai membantu pria British tersebut untuk mencari mantra penangkal.

"Aku juga membawa buku sihirku" ujar seseorang dengan suara monotone dan sekali lagi para personifikasi lainnya harus menatap wanita tersebut selama beberapa detik sebelum mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai Norway karena rambut blonde, mata ungu, wajah datar, dan jepit yang ia gunakan.

"Waaw! Norway kau terlihat cantik!" puji Denmark yang hanya dijawab dengan kata 'bodoh' dari Norway.

England, Romania, dan Norway yang kini sudah berkumpul bersama dan mengeluarkan buku sihir mereka saling mencari dan sesekali mencoba mantra yang mereka temukan, namun naas, sudah hampir 4 mantra yang mereka ucapkan tapi para nation tetap saja belum kembali normal.

"Hh.. aku ingin makan hamburger!" ujar America yang kini sepertinya telah kehabisan energinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja rapat.

"I know mon cheri"

* * *

"Hahaha.. kau terlihat manis Malon" terdengar suara riang dari seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat satu dan berkulit tan.

"Diamlah Indon!" balas Malon alias Malaysia yang tidak terima diejek oleh kakaknya Indon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Indonesia, sambil menarik-narik rambutnya yang kini telah menjadi panjang.

"Maaf Malaysia, tapi benar kata kakak, kau terlihat manis" kata Singapore yang sepertinya berhasil membuat pria ah.. bukan.. wanita Melayu tersebut tambah muram.

"Haha.. India dan Thai juga terlihat manis!" puji Indonesia kepada Thailand dan India yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari Thailand dan helaan nafas dari India.

"Aku ingin tubuhku kembali" ujar seseorang dengan suara monotone yang langsung menarik perhatian Indonesia dan setelah beberapa detik diperhatikan ternyata wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjang tersebut adalah Hong Kong.

"Waah! Hong Kong kau terlihat sangat anggun!" Indonesia terlihat takjub melihat perubahan Hong Kong yang kini terlihat seperti seorang wanita Asia dari keturunan kaisar, seraya sedikit iri karena dirinya sendiri tidak seanggun itu.

Hong Kong yang mendengar pujian dari Indonesia hanya terdiam. Namun sayang bagi wanita Asia tersebut karena kini Taiwan, Singapore, bahkan Vietnam juga ikut memujinya, tidak menyangka bahwa Hong Kong menjadi sangat cantik.

"Well! Jangan khawatir apabila kalian tidak kembali menjadi pria aku, Singapore, Taiwan, dan Vietnam akan membantu kalian untuk mencari pakaian dan kebutuhan wanita lainnya" seru Indonesia yang sepertinya sudah semangat dengan acara shopping bajunya.

Personifikasi Asia yang berubah lainnya hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis Melayu tersebut bisa sangat semangat diatas penderitaan mereka.

"Tapi mate aku ingin tubuhku! Bagaimana bisa aku berselancar dengan tubuh seperti ini!" ujar Australia yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan diantara Negara Asia tersebut.

Indonesia menatap tajam kearah teman sejak jaman dulunya tersebut seraya berkata "Hey! Kau pikir hanya karena kau wanita kau tidak dapat berselancar dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya huh!" sebal karena merasa seperti dihina bahwa wanita tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Australia yang sepertinya dapat mendeteksi amarah dalam perkataan Indonesia hanya memilih untuk diam daripada harus menghadapi amarah Negara ribuan pulau tersebut.

Terakhir kali ia berhadapan dengan Indonesia yang tengah marah, ia berakhir di pulau Komodo dengan beberapa Komodo yang sudah siap untuk menyantapnya, untung saja Komodo tidak dapat berenang kalau saja kadal buas tersebut bisa berenang, matilah dia.

"Sudahlah kak, jangan pikirkan perkataan Australia" ujar Singapore berusaha untuk menengahi pertengkaran yang akan terjadi tersebut. Dalam hatinya Australia berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Singapore seraya berjanji akan membelikan hadiah pada gadis tersebut.

Indonesia hanya memutarkan bola matanya sebelum memandang kearah kumpulan Magic Trio berambut blonde, England, Norway, dan Romania yang kini tengah mengucapkan mantra ke um.. 9? 10? Entahlah ia tidak begitu memperhatikan.

"Indonesia, apa menurutmu mereka bisa menemukan mantra untuk mengembalikan personifikasi lainnya?" Tanya Taiwan dengan nada khawatir "Aku kasikan pada aniki" lanjutnya seraya menatap kearah China yang masih berlari mengitari ruang rapat agar bisa menjauh dari Korea.

Indonesia hanya dapat tertawa pelan seraya menatap China yang entah bagaimana masih kuat untuk berlari mengitari ruang rapat sebelum menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Taiwan dengan senyum ragu.

"Entahlah Taiwan, tapi aku juga berharap semoga mereka bisa menemukan mantra yang tepat, Malon sepertinya sudah siap untuk bunuh diri haha" kembali gadis Melayu tersebut tertawa diikuti oleh Taiwan sambil memandang kearah Malaysia yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menangis.

Tawa personifikasi Negara khatulistiwa itu kembali menghilang, diganti dengan raut wajah serius dan kembali memandang kearah England, Norway dan Romania. Taiwan yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah temannya hanya dapat terdiam dan memandang dengan khawatir, Singapore yang sadar akan perubahan mood kakaknya juga ikut menatap personifikasi Negara tersebut dengan khawatir.

Tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil, pikir Indonesia, menatap magic trio dengan seksama. Sihir yang mereka gunakan kurang kuat untuk menangkal sihir yang tadi digunakan oleh England. Hh.. bahkan apabila mereka menggunakan mantra terkuat yang ada di buku tersebut belum tentu semua nation akan kembali normal.

"Kakak" terdengar suara ragu dari Singapore yang sukses menarik Indonesia dari lamunannya. Indonesia menatap kearah adiknya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Ya Singapore?"

"Mm.. bagaimana kalau kakak coba untuk menolong mereka?" Tanya Singapore dengan suara lirih, takut kalau saja ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka, ia tahu bahwa hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu kakaknya dapat menggunakan sihir.

"Dan membiarkan orang lain tahu kalau kakak bisa menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Indonesia balik yang langsung membuat Singapore menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan horror, kenapa horror? well.. kakaknya yang gemar menolong ini menolak untuk menolong para nation jadi tentu saja ia terkejut.

Indonesia tetawa geli melihat raut wajah adikknya sebelum mengatakan "tapi kakak akan membantu untuk mencari mantranya" yang dengan spontan membuat Singapore tersenyum lega, lega karena ternyata kakaknya tidak kerasukan jin aneh atau semacamnya.

Mata cokelat indah milik Indonesia memandang keseluruh ruangan dengan teliti, memandang setiap sudut ruangan, setiap personifikasi Negara yang kebanyakan tengah berbincang dengan yang lainnya, dan setiap makhluk ghaib yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pantas saja sihirnya sulit untuk dihilangkan, batin Indonesia sambil melihat kearah seorang peri yang tengah duduk di pundak kiri England dan beberapa peri lainnya yang tengah asik bermain di dekat jendela.

Pasti peri-peri tersebut membantu England ketika ia melemparkan mantranya dan dengan tidak sengaja membuat mantra tersebut lebih kuat.

"eaque militia remove, ac efficiat omnes reditum" kembali terdengar mantra yang kini diucapkan oleh Norway dan kembali pula terdengar helaan nafas karena mantra tersebut tidak berhasil.

"Singapore" ucap Indonesia yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari adiknya yang tengah berbicara dengan Thailand.

"Ya kak?"

"Buat Negara Asia lainnya sibuk, kakak akan melakukan sesuatu, dan jangan ganggu kakak" perintah Indonesia kepada adiknya yang langsung ditanggapi oleh anggukan.

Entah darimana ia mendapatkan benda tersebut tapi tiba-tiba saja Singapore mengeluarkan sebuah monopoli ukuran besar yang lebarnya hambir menyamai lebar meja rapat yang mereka gunakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain monopoli?" tanya Singapore dengan senyum manis yang langsung dijawab oleh teriakan penuh semangat dari beberapa nation. Malaysia, Taiwan, Japan, Belgium, Finland, America, bahkan Hong Kong ikut dalam permainan tersebut dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua dari sosok Indonesia.

Haha.. adikku yang satu ini memang bisa diandalkan tidak seperti adikku yang satu lagi. Nah.. karena sekarang perhatian mereka telah teralihkan aku bisa melanjutkan rencanaku.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih buat yang udah follow dan favorite fanfic ga jelas ini, terutama buat **kyu kyu neko**, **Guest**, ** .718**, dan **Hay Anime14** yang udah susah payah buat review! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flying Mint Bunny**

Disclaimer: Sayangnya Hetalia bukan milik saya, apabila Hetalia adalah milik saya maka Romano dan England akan muncul disetiap episode dan Indonesia pun akan turut serta.

A/N : Maaf author kembali update lama, author kemarin-kemarin sakit jadi ga sempet lanjutin fanfic ini.

* * *

Haha.. adikku yang satu ini memang bisa diandalkan tidak seperti adikku yang satu lagi. Nah.. karena sekarang perhatian mereka telah teralihkan aku bisa melanjutkan rencanaku.

* * *

"Tuyul" panggil Indonesia secara lirih namun sukses memanggil sosok yang ia inginkan.

"Ya mbak Indonesia?" tanya si bocah kecil dengan kepala plontos tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau menangkap itu untukku" perintah Indonesia, menunjuk kearah seekor kelinci bersayap yang tengah bermain dengan para peri, Flying Mint Bunny. "Pastikan kau tidak tertangkap oleh tiga pria itu" lanjut Indonesia sembil menunjuk kearah magic trio yang kini tengah beragumentasi dengan Germany, Swiss, dan France yang sayangnya tidak ikut bermain monopoli.

"Baiklah mbak Indo!" ucap Tuyul sebelum memberi hormat kepada Indonesia dan pergi untuk melancarkan misinya.

Percaya dengan kemampuan Tuyul dalam mencuri segala benda, Indonesia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya, menunggu Tuyul untuk datang dengan mangsanya.

Beberapa menit menunggu sambil memperhatikan personifikasi lainnya yang tengah asik bermain monopoli, dan magic trio yang sibuk membaca buku sihir tebal milik mereka, terlihatlah sosok Tuyul berjalan kearahnya dan membawa sesosok kelinci berwarna hijau.

"Ini mbak Indo!" ujar si Tuyul dengan riang seraya memberikan Flying Mint Bunny kepada Indonesia. Flying Mint Bunny yang trauma karena tiba-tiba saja diculik oleh seorang bocah cilik yang botak dan pucat tersebut langsung memeluk Indonesia dan berharap agar si bocah segera pergi.

"Terimakasih Tuyul, sekarang kau boleh pergi dan tolong jangan mencuri barang apapun dari ruangan ini"

"Oke deh mba!"

Melihat Tuyul yang sudah pergi dengan cara menembus dinding ruang rapat Indonesia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Flying Mint Bunny yang masih memeluknya dan masih gemetar.

"Haha.. tenang saja,Tuyul sudah pergi kok" kata Indonesia yang langsung membuat Flying Mint Bunny menatap kearah sekitar. Setelah yakin bahwa sosok bocah tersebut tidak ada di dalam ruangan rapat kelinci bersayap itupun kembali menatap Indonesia.

"Maaf karena harus menculikmu, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu" ucap Indonesia, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kelinci manis tersebut trauma melihat sosok Tuyul.

Flying Mint Bunny, memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, tidak mengerti bantuan apa yang diminta oleh gadis dihadapannya ini.

Merasakan kebingungan si kelinci, gadis keturunan Melayu itupun tersenyum pelan sambil berfikir apakah tidak apa-apa apabila ia membawa pulang kelinci manis tersebut.

"Mm.. apa kau tadi dengar mantra apa yang diucapkan oleh England?" tanya Indonesia yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Flying Mint Bunny.

"Bisa tolong beritahu aku apa mantranya?" lanjut Indonesia yang kembali dijawab oleh anggukan. Flying Mint Bunny terbang dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan telinga Indonesia sebelum membisikkan mantra yang tadi digunakan oleh England.

"Ah.. jadi ia menggunakan mantra kuno lagi" ujar Indonesia yang kini telah tahu mantra apa yang digunakan oleh pemilik keilinci tersebut.

Indonesia mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dari tas yang ia bawa dan menuliskan sesuatu disana sebelum memberikan kertas itu pada Flying Mint Bunny.

"Berikan ini pada England" pinta Indonesia yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari si kelinci bersayap itu sebelum ia terbang kearah England.

Indonesia menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi sebelum mengucapkan mantra "Bisikan bintang yang tenang, berikanlah perlindungan. Tetesan air dalam cangkir, pada yang tak terkena sihir"

Ketika kata terakhir itu terucap, Indonesia membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi warna gold seraya melepaskan kekuatan sihirnya, dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra lagi untuk menutupi kegiatannya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh siapapun.

Cahaya berwarna putih keemasan tiba-tiba terpancar dari personifikasi wanita yang asli yang notabennya memang tidak berubah gender karena tidak terkena sihir si gentleman beralis tebal itu, sebelum cahaya itu mulai meredup.

Indonesia puas dengan hasil kerjanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berharap semoga mantranya akan melindungi personifikasi wanita yang tulen dari mantra yang sebentar lagi akan Magic Trio praktekkan.

"Well.. aku harap itu berhasil" gumam Indonesia sebelum tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba memeluk Singapore yang tengah mengocok dadu miliknya sambil berteriak bahwa ia juga ingin ikut bermain monopoli.

* * *

"Bloody hell! Itu mantra ke 15 yang kita coba kali ini" kata England dengan nada putus asa yang terdengar di suaranya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak kuat untuk melemparkan mantra lagi" keluh Romania yang kini tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja rapat wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Mon cheri, walaupun aku menyukai wanita tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita selamanya" ujar France yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Germany.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi mantra di bukuku" ucap Norway datar yang dengan sukses membuat England, Romania, France dan Germany menatapnya dengan horror.

"Aku butuh teh" gumam England seraya memijat keningnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tengah menghampirinya.

"England, apa itu kelincimu?" tanya Romania tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat pria beralis tidak normal tersebut menoleh ke segala arah sebelum ia menemukan sosok kelici bersayap warna hijaunya yang kini tengah terbang kearahnya.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Kemana saja kau pergi?" tanya England sambil memeluk kelincinya tersebut. France dan Germany yang tidak dapat melihat sosok Flying Mint Bunny hanya dapat memandang kearah England dengan tatapan aneh.

Flying Mint Bunny berusaha melepaskan pelukan England sebelum menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ia bawa di tangannya. England mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya dengan perlahan.

"Ini!" teriak England tiba-tiba sebelum menatap kearah Romania dan Norway "Aku rasa ini mantra yang tepat" lanjut England yang lalu memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Norway.

"Mm.. Menarik, menurutku kita bisa mencoba ini, seharusnya dari awal kita tanyakan dia mantra penangkalnya" ujar Norway sambil memberikan kertas tersebut pada Romania.

"Haha.. aku yakin ini akan berhasil, kenapa kita bisa sebodoh ini sampai-sampai lupa menanyakan dia" kata Romania.

Germany dan France yang mendengar hal tersebut menghela nafas dengan lega karena kini mereka dapat kembali dengan normal dan sedikit bingung dengan sosok 'dia' yang disebutkan oleh Magic Trio.

"Baiklah biar aku coba mantranya" ucap England seraya mengambil tongkatnya.

"Yong koyong sempoyongan, tak kutuk kowe dadi lanang!" setelah kata terakhir terucap dari bibir England, ujung tongkatnya pun memancarkan sinar berwarna hitam yang kembali memenuhi ruangan rapat tersebut sebelum sinar itu kembali menghilang.

Dengan cepat England menoleh kearah kanannya dan melihat sosok Germany yang sudah kembali normal sebelum menoleh kearah kirinya dan mendapati Romania dan Norway yang kini telah berubah menjadi normal.

"Yippie! Aku kembali menjadi pria!" terdengar teriakan America yang kini sudah melupakan permainan monopolinya dan asik melompat-lompat.

"Kesese.. aku yang ini jauh lebih AWESOME!" teriak Prussia

"Ve~ Ve~"

"Tenang saja! Kau masih tetap manis mi tomate!" kata Spain yang masih memeluk Romano hingga saat ini

"Aiya.. untung saja mantranya berhasil" ujar China seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi dadamu masih punyaku aniki!" teriak Korea yang kembali mengejar China dan China pun harus kembali melarikan diri.

Personifikasi Negara lainnya hanya dapat menghela nafas lega karena mereka kembali normal. Sedangkan beberapa nation lainnya tidak begitu senang dengan perubahan ini.

"Aww.. padahal aku ingin membelikanmu dress" ujar Hungary pada Austria yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala oleh sang aristrokat.

"Sekarang karena gender kita sudah berbeda, menikahlah denganku kakak" ucap Belarus yang langsung membuat Russia berlari secepat kilat.

England menatap kearah seorang gadis dengan kulit tan dan rambut hitam yang diikat satu, sang gadis yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh dan mata mereka berdua pun bertemu.

Indonesia tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada England sebelum kembali berbincang dengan adik-adiknya.

Dan akhirnya para personifikasi Negara yang berubah menjadi wanita pun kembali menjadi normal, dengan itu rapat pun berakhir dan semua nation segera keluar dari ruangan rapat tidak sabar untuk sampai kehotel mereka dan tidur untuk 2hari kedepan.

'Apabila mantra tidak dapat menghilangkan mantra lain, bagaimana bila menggunakan kutukan untuk menghilangkan sebuah mantra?

Yong koyong sempoyongan, tak kutuk kowe dadi lanang

Cobalah kutukan itu.'

Hh.. dia memang ahlinya dalam hal ilmu hitam dan kutukan, pikir England seraya melipat kertas tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam kantong kemejanya.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N : Thanks for the reviews, follow and favorite! Tapi karena author masih seorang pemula author ga berani bikin fanfic kepanjangan, maka dari itu untuk fanfic kali ini cukup 3chapter aja, thanks for reading it!


End file.
